Lipophilic fluids, such as dry cleaning solvents, may comprise water and/or surfactants and often times do comprise water and/or surfactants especially after fabric articles have been treated in dry cleaning processes.
The presence of water and/or surfactants in a post-fabric article treatment lipophilic fluid is undesirable for various reasons, especially if re-use of the lipophilic fluid is desired. One reason is that soils and/or other contaminants removed from the fabric article during the lipophilic fluid treatment process could become commingled and/or associated with water and/or the surfactants, thus creating a potential redeposition problem of the soils and/or contaminants onto the fabric article or new fabric articles if the lipophilic fluid is reused prior to removing any water and/or surfactants.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process for removing and/or reducing water and surfactants from a lipophilic fluid.